Tengo Celos
by Seddie239
Summary: Freddie sale con una antigua amiga de Sam.¿Que seran capaces los celos de hacer?
1. Una antigua amiga

Sam y Carly estan sentadas en el sofa . De pronto, llega Freddie

C: Hola

S: ¿Que cuentas, Nerd? - dijo sin despegar los ojos de la tele.

Freddie rodo los ojos.

F: Tengo una cita.

C: ¿Con?

F: Su nombre es Tifanny, es hija de ricos empresarios.

S: Agurda... ¿Su nombre no sera Tifanny Harrinton?

F: ¿La conoces?

S: Era mi mejor amiga a los 5 años - dijo con tono molesto.

F: Imposible, tu no serias amiga de una chica asi.

C: ¿Por?

F: Tiene demasiados modales y principios que indican sus padres para saber de quien ser amiga y de quien no. - Se volvio a Sam - ¿Como es que eras su amiga?

S: Es una larga historia y tengo flojera.

F: Dimela

Apago la tele.

S: Cuando era pequeña... Era demasiado solitaria. Ella fue la unica chica que quiso ser mi amiga. Fue la niña mas simpatica y divertida que conoci, su familia era una bola de engreidos por que tenian una fortuna, pero... Ella no. Un dia se mudo y... No supe nada mas de ella.

Aun asi...- Suspiro- Antes de que se fuese me dijo algo que... Me rompio el corazon y jure jamas volver a tartar si quiera de pensar en ella.

F: ¿Que cosa?

S: Prefiero no hablar de eso.

C: Ahora me dices, quiero saber que fue tan malo.

S: Me dijo que... Jamas habia sido mi amiga, que me habia utilzado y engañado y que nunca me querria volver a ver.

Carly y Freddie se callaron. El castaño se sento al lado de Sam.

C: Lamento haber preguntado.

S: Te dije que me rompio el corazon.

C: ¿Luego de lo que le hizo a Sam saldras con ella? ¿Crees que eso es ser buena persona?

F: Vamos, no fue tan malo.

S: Tu por que jamas sufristes algo asi. ¿Alguna vez creistes que alguien era tu mejor amigo, que siempre estaria a tu lado, pero descubres que era un farsante y que simplemente te uso? No lo creo

Tras decirlo, se fue.

C: Ve a hablar con ella, Freddie. Jamas la vi tan dolida.

F: Claro.

Se paro y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando toco la perilla, escucho un grito de afuera, era la voz de Sam:

S: ¡¿TIFANNY?

T: ¡¿SAM?

Carly y Freddie salieron rapidamente.


	2. Ella es Tifanny

Sam sostenia una fria mirada sobre Tifanny y Freddie pudo jurar ver asechar un par de lagrimas de los ojos de Sam.

T: Sam que... sorpresa - dijo poco animada.

S: Tifanny... Hola - dijo con el mismo humor.

T: ¿Conoces a Freddie?

S: Se puede decir que si.

Tifanny tuvo una sonrisa de malicia.

T: Sammy, ¿Podriamos hablar un segundo?

S: Claro.

Se fueron a otro lado.

C: ¿Que les pasara?

F: No lo se.

Con Tifanny y Sam...

T: Tu sabes por que te dije lo que te dije en el aeropuerto, antes de irme ¿No?

S: Se que fue por que Luke te engañaba con migo, pero teniamos 12 años.

T: Lo se pero ahora yo me vengare de la manera mas malvada que pueda encontrar.

S: ¿Que me haras?

T: Para cuando lo descubras sera muy tarde.

S: Les dire esto a Carly y Fr...

T: ¡POR DIOS! Freddie me dijo como es Carly y es muy inocente como para ver la maldad en las personas, y tu amiguito castaño sera facil ponerlo en tu contra con mis encantos. ¡Admitelo! Todo lo que hagas sera en vano. Ah, una cosa mas, si le mencionas de esta charla a alguien, las pagaras DURO, y hablo encerio. ¿Clarito?

Sam se lo penso un poco.

S: Clarito.

Sam la conocia muy bien y sabia que aunque no fuese ruda era muy convincente y siempre lograba lo que queria. Volvieron con Freddie y Carly.

F: ¿Todo en orden?

S: Claro.

C: Bien, ¿Quieren ir a Licados Locos?

F: A mi me parece bien.

T: Genial.

S: Esta bien.

Luego de ir a Licuados Locos, Tifanny se fue a su casa, Freddie a su departamento, y Sam y Carly al de esta ultima.

C: ¿Sabes? Tifanny es muy agradable.

S: Sip. Pero Carly, jura algo

C: ¿Que?

S: Que pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigas.

C: Claro.

S: Es encerio.

C: Ok, te lo digo encerio, te lo juro y prometo.

S: Gracias - sonrio - Solo me preocupa una cosa.

C: ¿Que?

S: Que Freddie salga herido.

C: ¿De que hablas?

S: Dento de un tiempo entenderas.


	3. No es como parece

Carly se habia ido a Licuados Locos. Luego de un rato, decidio irse, pero justo en ese momento entro Tifanny.

C: Tifanny, hola.

T: Carly, es un gusto - dijo con una sonrisa, Tifanny noto un poco rara a Carly - ¿Pasa algo?

C: Yo... Se lo que le dijistes a Sam en el aeropuerto antes de irte, y no me causa mucha gracia.

T: Carly,solo tenia 12 cuando me despedi de Sam. Eh cambiado, y mucho. Ven, sientate y hablemos.

Luego de como 1 hora de hablar, Carly Shay creia cada palabra que salia de la boca de Tifanny Harrinton, pero todo lo que Tifanny hablo eran puras mentiras. Luego de que Carly fuese a su apartamento crellendo que Tifanny habia "cambiado", esta ultima se fue a casa de Freddie.

F: ¿Tifanny?

T: Hola, ¿Que? ¿No te alegra verme?

F: Claro que si, pasa.

Tifanny entro a su deparamento.

F: ¿Venias por algo en especial?

T: Si, venia a hablarte de Sam.

F: ¿Sam? ¿Acaso le paso algo? - dijo preocupado.

T: No, tranquilo - dijo con una sonrisa falsa - Eh venido a hablar sobre su " leve amistad ".

F: Dime.

T: ¿Por que eres su amigo? Ella te maltrata, te lastima...

F: Pero asi es ella.

T: ¿Y por ser asi tiene derecho a tratarte mal, golpearte, lastimarte y hacerte tanto daño fisico como emocional? Yo digo que te defiendas por una vez en tu vida y echarle todo en cara.

F: ¿No crees que seria un poco mucho?

T: Se que te conozco hace poco, pero me contastes todo lo que te ah echo Sam en estos años, ¿Y crees que defenderte es "un poco mucho"?

F: Tienes razon, ire ahora mismo a su casa y le dire todo.

T: Asi se habla.

Cuando Freddie estuvo fuera del departamento, Tifanny dejo escapar una pequeña risa malvada.

T: Sam Puckett, olvidate de tener amigos, tu vida sera una pesadilla - penso en voz alta.

Freddie llego rapido a casa de Sam. Subio y cuando estuvo a punto de entar a su cuarto pego us oreja a la puerta, pues creyo escuchar a alguien llorando.

S: TIFANNY HARRINTON ¡TE ODIO! - grito - Me hara la vida imposible, lo se. No debi haberme quedado con Luke a solas esa noche. Carly le creera facilmente, me alejara todo lo que tengo y me quitara todos mis amigos. MI VIDA ES UN DESASTRE - dijo antes de volver a llorar.

Freddie se asomo por la puerta y la vio. Estaba parada en medio de su cuarto, sus manos cubrian su cara que Freddie no dudaba que estaba llena de lagrimas. Se acerco lento hacia la chica.

F: ¿Sam?

La rubia lo abrazo fuerte y hundio su cara en el pecho de Freddie. Este le respondio al abrazo.

F: Tranquila, no llores.

S: Freddie... ¿Tifanny te a dicho algo de mi?

F: Si.

S: ¿Y les crees?

El hizo un pausa.

F: No, Sam. Te ayudare a que Carly te crea, te prometo que idearemos algo para sacar a Tifanny Harrinton de tu vida.

S: Gracias Freduccinni.

Sam rozo la mano de Freddie, el castaño sintio una corriente de electricidad cuando paso esto. Y (aunque era raro) al tenerla en sus brazos sintio mariposas en el estomago.

"Genial" penso Freddie " Ahora me estoy enamorando de Sam Puckett... Aunque no suena tan mal"

**SE QUE FUE UN POCO CORTO COMO LOS ANTERIORES, PERO CUANDO ORGANIZE MIS IDEAS DERAN SUPER LARGOS. **

**BESOOS**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**SEDDIE239**


	4. Me estoy enamorando

Freddie's Pov:

Creo que me estoy enamorando de Sam Puckett... ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Me estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett! Esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad... ¿Como pudo haber pasado? ¿Yo, Fredward Benson, enamorado de Samantha Puckett?

Millones de pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza, y todo esto cuando entraba al departamento de los Shay.

C: Hola Freddie.

F: Carly ¿A ti te cae bien Tifanny?

C: Claro que si - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Por?

F: Lo que me temia - susurre.

C: ¿Que cosa temias?

F: Mira... Tifanny planea arruinar la vida de Sam.

C: Por supuesto que no, es una gran chica.

F: ¿Desde cuando estas de su lado?

C: Estos ultimos dias hemos pasado tiempo juntas y creo que hasta ya somos buenas amigas.

F: Carly, creeme. Ella no es buena.

C: ¡Si lo es! - dijo furiosa - Y si vas a seguir insultando a MI amiga me voy de aqui.

Se fue dando un gran portazo. Cuando Carly estaba saliendo entro Spencer con una bolsa llena de ramas.

F: Hola, Spence. ¿Para que son las ramas?

Sp: Para mi nueva escultura.

F: ¿Que seria... ?

Sp: Un animal con cabeza de toro, cuerpo de vaca y cola de conejo.

F: ¿Y lo haras solo con ramas?

Sp: No, tambien tengo pedazos de metal, algodon, cuero, marmol y papel mashe.

F: Genial - dije extrañado - Me tengo que ir, chao

Sp: Chau, Freddie.

Me fui a la plaza para poder respirar un poco de aire puro, cuando a lo lejos, bajo la sombra de un arbol, vi a Sam.

F: Hey - dije sentandome a su lado.

S: Hola.

F: ¿Por que tan decaida?

S: Tifanny.

F: Ouu.

S: En fin, ¿Hablaste con Carly?

F: Si, y cree que Tifanny es una gran chica y dice que son " buenas amigas ".

S: Esto es peor de lo que creo.

F: No es para tant...

S: Si es para tanto. No se detendra hasta que mi vida sea completamente miserable, ademas...

F: Oye...

S: ¡NO! Estoy cansada de que me...

Le puse un dedo sobre los labios y le sonrei tiernamente. Ella me miraba extrañado.

F: No te deprimas aun, se que Carly te prefiere a ti antes que a Tifanny. Hablas como si estuvieras sola en esto, pero no es haci. Me tienes a mi.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirandose a los ojos. Sam sonrio y aparto el dedo de Freddie de sus labios.

S: Gracias, Benson.

F: De nada. ¿Vamos a los columpios?

S: Tu mandas.

Freddie se paro y ayudo a Sam a hacer lo mismo.

S: Te echo una carrera hasta las hamacas.

F: Preparate para perder.

Carly's Pov:

C: Hola,Tiff

T: Carly, ¿Que tal?

C: Yo genial ¿Tu?

T: Mejor que nunca.

C: ¿Vamos a Licuados Locos?

T: Claro que si, amiga.

Mientras caminabamos pensaba en lo que me habia dicho Freddie. "Carly, creeme. Ella no es buena". Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza: "Ella no es buena".

¿Y si tuviera razon? ¿Si en verdad fuese mala? La mire un poco. Ahora que lo notaba era como una replica de Sam nada mas que mucho mas femenina. Era rubia, pelo liso, ojos azules. ¿Acaso estaba Freddie enamorado de Sam?

Sam's Pov:

S: Bien, fue suficiente - dije apoyando los pies en el suelo y parando el columpio.

F: Ok, ¿Que quieres hacer? -dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo.

S: No lo se, dime tu.

F: Ok, respondeme 2 cosas.

S: ¿Cuales?

F: Primera, ¿Que paso entre tu y Luke esa noche?

Tome aire.

S: Luke y Tifanny eran "novios"...

F: (la corta) ¿Por que las comillas en "novios"?

S: Freddie, teniamos 12 años.

F: Ok, sigue.

S: La cosa fue que hubo un baile que organizo Tifanny. Cuando todos se habian ido solo quedamos nosotros 3. Tiff se fue a buscar una bebida, mientras tanto empeze a hablar con el, y el muy cretino se abalanzo y me robo un beso, justo en eso llego Tifanny y eh aqui el problema.

F: Aguarda, aguarda. ¿No tuviste tu primer beso conmigo?

Me puse roja.

F: ¿ O mentiste solo para poder besarme?

Esa era la pura verdad, ese dia simplemente menti solo para poder hacerlo.

S: (en un acto de nerviosismo y mintiendo) ¿Que? No, yo... Este... Lo hice para que tu puedas salir del hollo, ya sabes.

F: Claro, claro. Lo que tu digas, Puckett.

En eso, sono el celular de Freddie.

F: Aguarda un segundo (atiende) ¿Hola, ma?... Si... Claro, Chau.

S: ¿Tu mama?

F: Sip.

S: ¿Que queria?

F: Tifanny fue a mi casa y estaba preguntando por mi.

S: Ouu.

F: Pero no pienso ir.

S: ¿Por?

F: Como si no lo supieras.

S: Es encerio, no lo se.

F: Por que trata de arruinarle la vida a una de mis mejores amigas y eso no me agrada, ¿Contenta?

Sonrei.

S: Algo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

S: (tratando de romper el hielo) ¿Cual era tu segunda pregunta?

F: ¿Eh?

S: Si, me dijiste que me preguntarias 2 cosas. Una fue lo de Luke y yo, ¿Y la otra?

F: Cierto. ¿Como fue que Tifanny era tu mejor amiga a los 12 cuando lo es Carly desde los 8?

S: Tifanny fue UNA de mis mejores amigas, mi mejor amiga era y es Carly Shay. Pero siempre le decia a ella que era la mejor, por que como era divertida y agradable, tambien era malvada. Y si ella no era la mejor, nadie lo era. No es que fuese egoista, simplemente le gustaba alcanzar sus metas. Asi lo veia yo.

F: ¿Pero por que jamas nos mencionaste nada de ella?

S: Por que... - hiceuna pausa - Ni siquer lo se.

Freddie sonrio.

F: Ven,se a donde ir para que te olvides un poco de Tiff.

Me tomo la mano y se dirijio a el oeste.

S: ¿A donde me llevas?

F: Ya veras.

Entramos a Bushwell Plaza (el edificio donde viven Carly y el) y me llevo a arriba.

S: ¿A donde vamos? ¡Dime!

F: Me.

Justo cuando iba a explotar mi curiosidad vi que estaba en la salida de emergencias.

S: ¿Por que me...?

F: (la corta) Solo callate y disfruta de la vista.

S: ¿De que...? Wuaw

Dirigi mi mirada a enfrente y pude ver que el sol se estaba ocultando, dejando de tras de si unas gamas de naranja, rojo y amarillo. Me acerque un poco mas y me apolle en la baranda. Freddie hizo lo mismo.

S: Que hermoso ocaso.

F: Lo se.

No me resisti y lo abraze. Cuando lo solte me miro curioso.

F: ¿Por?

S: Por ayudarme a olvidar a Tifanny y hacer pasar una tarde maravillosa.

F: De nada.

De pronto, bese su mejilla y decididamente me fui.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de Freddie"


	5. Nota de Autor

**Hola, hago este capitulo solo para agradecerles sus reviews ya que no lo hice en ningun capitulo anterior. Please, tengan piedad, es mi primer fic. Cuidense.**

**Seddie239 :)**


	6. No me cree

Freddie's Pov:

¿Que fue eso? ¿Me beso la mejilla? Fue raro pero... lindo.

Me sente en la escalera a seguir viendo el ocaso, pensando en alguna manera de hacer que Tifanny dejara en paz a Sam. De pronto, recorde la charla en la plaza. " y el muy cretino se abalanzo y me robo un beso, justo en eso llego Tifanny y eh aqui el problema"

Por logica, Tifanny se enojo con Sam por que creyo que ella le robo el beso a Luke. Lo que yo tenia que hacer era decirle la pura verdad a Tiff. Fui corriendo a mi departamento, supuse que seguiria alli, y asi era.

T: Hola, Freddie.

F: Hey, Tiff. ¿Podemos hablar en mi cuarto?

T: Claro.

Tifanny's Pov:

Entramos a su cuarto.

T: ¿Que pasa?

F: Se que quieres arruinar la vida de Sam por lo de Luke.

T: ¿Ella te lo dijo? - dije furiosa.

F: Si, y no dejare que hagas imposible la vida de mi mejor amiga por que estas enojada con ella. Escucha, ella me lo conto todo y debes creer que no fue ella la que le robo el beso, entiende.

T: Si fue ella.

F: No, no fue. Debes creerme.

T: No hay cosa que digas que me haga cambiar de opinion.

Freddie suspiro.

F: Esta bien, solo piensa. ¿Dejaras todo aquella amistad que tuviste con Sam por un chico que te gustaba a los 12?

Luego de decirlo se fue cerio del cuarto.

¿Acaso tenia razon? Tenia a Carly de mi lado y, ya que iba a Rideway, era una de las mas populares y todos hacian lo que yo decia, todo era perfecto para aquella venganza, pero... ¿Que debia hacer?

General Pov:

Freddie iba saliendo de su departamento, cuando de afuera escucho unas voces, eran Carly y Sam:

S: ¡Carly, debes creerme! ¡Tifanny es mala!

C: Estas loca, Sam. Ella es muy dulce.

S: ¿A quien le vas a creer? ¿A tu mejor amiga o a una chica que no conoces ni hace un mes?

Carly se quedo callada. Freddie salio del departamento.

F: ¿Que pasa aqui?

S: Carly no me quiere creer.

C: Sam me esta mintiendo.

S: ¿Por que te mentiria en algo asi?

C: Tal vez por que estas celosa de que yo y Tiff seamos amigas

F: Tranquilas, chicas.

C: No me quiero tranquilizar. Estoy confundida y alterada. Solo dejenme en paz.

Tras decirlo cerro la puerta de su departamento. Sam tenia los ojos vidriosos.

F: Sam ¿Vas a llorar?

S: No, no le hare el favor a Tifanny de llorar.

Freddie abrazo a Sam y le sobo la espalda.

F: Tranquila, Sammy. Ya hable con Tiff recien.

S: ¿Lograste algo? - dijo sin soltarlo.

F: No lo se. Tengo que ver como reacciona.

S: Gracias.

F: ¿Por?

S: Por ser un gran amigo - dijo mirandolo al rostro.

F: Claro.

Sam y Freddie no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

Carly's Pov:

Si Sam dice que es mala debe ser por algo, pero ¿Y si miente? No, no debe de mentir, es mi mejor amiga ¿Por que lo haria? ¿A quien le debo creer? Es confuso. Fui a la cocina pero me pause al entrar ya que vi una rara cosa marron con pedazos de metal, parecia una vaca con cuernos y cola de ponpon.

Sp: Hey, hermana. ¿Te gusta?

C: Aun no entiendo que es.

Sp: Es un animal con cabeza de toro, cuerpo de vaca y cola de conejo.

C: Fabuloso - dije extrañada.

Sp: Lo se.

C: ¿Y para que es?

Sp: Para el primo de Calzeto, es amante de los animales y sus favoritos son el toro, la vaca y el conejo. Eh aqui el Tacanejo.

C: ¿Taca-que?

Sp: T de toro, aca de vaca y nejo de conejo.

C: Te urge una novia.

Sp: Lo se - dijo bajando la cabeza.

C: Spence, quiero un consejo.

Sp: Claro, dime.

C: ¿Tu recuerdas a mi nueva amiga, Tifanny?

Sp: Aha.

C: Bien, Sam la conoce de pequeña y dice que es mala, pero Tifanny es muy dulce y tierna ¿Que debo hacer?

Sp: Bien, cierra los ojos.

Los cerre.

C: ¿Si?

Sp: Ahora imagina 2 caminos. Esta este de aca, y el otro que queda. (AN: ¿Recuerdan este capitulo? XD)

C: Sip.

Senti que Spencer se fue corriendo.

C: ¡Tipico de ti! - grite.

Subi a el estudio de ICarly para pensarlo bien.

Sam's Pov: 

Yo y Freddie nos seguiamos mirando, haci que decidi romper el hielo.

S: Creo que... deberia irme a casa.

F: Claro, ¿Te acompaño?

S: Esta bien.

Era de noche y la luna ya brilla en el cielo.

S: ¿Por que? - pregunte de pronto.

F: ¿Por que que?

S: ¿Por que tratas de ayudarme tanto con lo de Tifanny? ¿Por que hablaste con ella al respecto y por que en la tarde me ayudaste a relajarme un poco?

F: ¿No lo se? ¿Por que me importas? - dijo con un tono entre obvio y dulce en su voz

Sonrei y baje la mirada.

S: Eres el mejor.

F: Lo se.

Me rei.

F: Tranquila, con lo que le dije... reflexionara pronto.

S: ¿Puedo saber que le dijiste?

F: Luego.

S: Odio cuando hacen eso.

F: ¿Que?

S: Cuando alguien me oculta cosas. Es... molesto.

F: Yo no te oculto nada, Sam.

S: ¿Lo juras?

F: Lo juro - dijo mirandome con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

S: ¿Nada de nada?

F: Pues... hay algo.

S: ¿Que?

Freddie's Pov:

Le iba a decir que estaba enamorado de ella, pero me parecio muy desesperado. Aun asi, ya no habia vuelta atras. Le habia dicho que le ocultaba algo y ella lo queria saber.

F: Estoy enamorado.

S: ¿De quien?

F: De... una chica.

S: Eso es obvio.

Hizo una pausa.

S: A menos que...

F: ¡Ni en sueños un hombre!

Se rio.

S: Lo se, tranquilo Benson. ¿Pero me dices el nombre?

F: Cuando este seguro lo hare.

A los pocos minutos estuvimos en su casa.

S: Bien, hasta luego Freddork.

F: Chau, Puckett.


	7. Me gusta Freddie

Carly's Pov:

Lo habia pensado y, si Sam me decia que era mala, era por algo. Senti una voz de tras mio.

T: ¿Carly?

C: ¿Es verdad lo que dice Sam? ¿Acaso eres... mala?

T: Si, tenia algo ente manos para vengarme de Sam.

C: ¿Vengarte? ¿Por que?

T: Veras, hace un par de años, hice un baile. Cuando fueron las 12 todos se fueron a casa, exepto Sam, yo y Luke. Luke era el chico que me gustaba.

Los deje solos para ir a buscar una botella de agua, pero al volver vi que se estaban besando. Directamente le eche la culpa a Sam, pensaba que Luke era un angel y que jamas me traicionaria... Cuando era todo al reves

Me quede callada unos segundos.

T: Pero eh reflexionado durante como una hora y quiero arreglarlo todo. Quiero que Sam sea mi amiga de vuelta y... Espero que tu y Freddie tambien.

C: Cuando hayas hablado con Sam te dire mi respuesta.

T: Esta bien, no te culpo por odiarme.

C: No te odio, solo estoy molesta.

T: Tampoco te culpo por eso. Mañana en la escuela hablare con ella.

C: Pero si tramas algo...

T: (la corta) Tranquila, no lo hago.

Suspire.

C: Ok, nos vemos.

T: Nos vemos - dijo llendose.

Sam's Pov:

Ese dia a duras penas fui a la escuela.

T: ¿Sam?

S: Tifany, si planeas alg...

T: No lo hago, Sam. Quiero que volvamos hacer amigas.

S: ¿Como puedo confiar en ti?

T: Oye,se que no me crees, pero es encerio. Freddie hablo conmigo y me hizo cambiar completamente de idea. Creia que tu le habias robado el beso a Luke... Pero por la forma con la que Freddie me hablo supe que estaba equivocada.

Suspire.

S: Ultima opurtunidad, Harrison - dijo tendiendome la mano.

T: La tomo, Puckett.

Ambas sonreimos.

Freddie's Pov:

Carly y yo mirabamos a Sam y Tifanny desde la escalera.

F: Se sonrieron y se dieron la mano.

C: Se deben de haber arreglado.

F: Me acabo de dar cuenta - dije con sarcasmo.

C: Oye, no me hables asi.

F: Lo siento.

C: Bien, volvamos con ellas.

Fuimos caminando hasta el casillero de Carly y Sam. La rubia se veia muy guapa. Llevaba un jean gris y una remera manga corta color blanco con detalles azules y ademas una campera marro claro.

C: ¿Y? ¿Amigas?

S: Eso creo

T: Y me alegra.

C: Entonces: Hoy, en mi casa, pijama party. Solo nosotras 3.

T: Claro.

S: Genial.

F: Bien, luego de la escuela... ¿A Licuados Locos?

C,S&T: Si

Toco el tiembre.

C: Bien, nos vemos luego.

En Licuados Locos...

C: Me alegra que hayas cambiado, Tifanny.

T: ¿Que? ¿Cambiar de que?

F: Tu personalidad, es que antes eras...

S: (lo corta) Siempre fue asi, solo que al estar tan enojada con migo lo dejo de lado.

C&F: Claro.

S: Entonces, Benson - dijo

dirijiendose a el de repente - ¿Me diras el nombre de la chica?

TC&F: ¿Que chica?

S: No te hagas el tonto. De la que me dijiste ayer en la noche, ya sabes, de la que tu estabas enamorado - dijo bajando la voz cada vez mas.

F: Ehm, yo... ¿Nuevo corte?

S: ¡Dimelo!

C: Aguarden, ¿De quien rayos hablan?

S: Freddie me dijo que esta enamorado y no me quiere decir de quien.

C: ¿No es de mi?

F: No mas - dijo negando con la cabeza.

C: ¿Entonces de quien?

F: No necesitan saber.

S: Claro que necesitamos.

C: Dinos.

S: Prometimos no mas secretos.

F: Si yo lo digo, dime tu, Sam, de quien estas enamorada y como se llama.

S: Tienes razon, dejalo asi.

C: Ok pero luego los hare confesar.

En el pijama party de Carly...

Las 3 estaban en el cuarto de la castaña.

T: Bien, Sam. ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

S: Verdad.

Lo pensaron un poco.

C: ¿De quien estas enamorada?

S: Prefiero consecuencia- dijo nerviosa.

T: No, ahorita nos dices.

Sam suspiro y las miro con desgano.

S: ¿Juran no decirle a nadie de esto?

T&C: Lo juramos.

S: Por el tobillo.

Ambas cruzaron miradas y luego hicieron el juramente del tobillo.

C: Bien, ya di...

S: (la corta y lo siguiente lo dice apretando los parpados en signo de verguenza) Me gusta Freddie

T: ¿Que?

Lentamente los abre y ve que Tifanny y Carly estaban paralizadas.

S: Se que tu, Tifanny, vas a sali...

T: No lo hare. Esta mañana antes de hablar con tigo lo hice con el y decidimos no salir.

C: ¿No estas jugando?

S: Claro que no Carly, te sonara loco pero... Lo amo.

C: Wow, eso fue profundo.

T: Lo se.

S: No quiero hablar del tema.

C: Bien, pero ten por seguro que hare todo lo posible para que terminen juntos.

S: El jamas se fijaria en mi.

T: Ya veremos. Oye, van a ser las 2 am, vamos a dormir.

C: Ok, buenas noche chicas.

T&S: Buenas.

**Holaaa¡ Espero que les venga gustando. Faltan alrededor de 3 capitulos para el final de la historia. Lo se, sali un poco corta. Pero ya tengo pensado mi proximo fic y sera MUY productivo.**

**Saludos.**

**Seddie239**


	8. Una pequeña transformacion

Carly's Pov: 

6:00 AM

C: Tiff… Tifanny… Vamos levántate. – decía yo sacudiéndola.

T: Aahhou - bostezo - ¿Qué hora es?

C: Las 6:00 AM. Despierta.

T: ¿Qué quieres?

C: Se me ocurrió una idea para que Freddie se fije en Sam.

T: ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?

C: Te la diré, pero primero ayúdame a despertar a esta perezosa.

T: Ok.

Ambas nos tapamos los oídos y gritamos con la mayor intensidad que pudimos. Nada. Seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

Tifanny y yo la sacudimos hasta que nos cansamos. Tampoco era esa la forma.

T: Ya se.

Bajo a la cocina y volvió con 2 baldes llenos de agua.

C: Buena idea.

T: A las 3… 1

C: 2

T&C: 3

Le tiramos el agua helada en la cara. A los pocos segundos se levanto y nos miro enfadada.

T: Perdón.

C: Es que no te levantabas con nada.

S: ¿Qué quieren? Son las seis y cuarto de la madrugada, dejen dormir.

T: Se nos ocurrió una super-mega-archi-grandiosa idea para que Freddie se fije en ti.

S: ¿Cuál? – dijo desconfiada.

C: Primero que nada, levántate de la cama.

Sam se paro y se sacudio la ropa mojada.

S: ¿Qué mas?

C: Bien, tuuuu…. Sufriras una transformación.

S: ¿Transformación?

T: Solo ven aquí.

Ambas la tomamos de los brazos y la llevamos al baño.

Freddie's Pov:

Estaba guardando mis libros en mi casillero, cuando Carly y Tifanny se me acercaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

F: ¿Qué pasa?

T: Saluda a la nueva Sam – dijo apartandose y dejandome ver una hermosa chica de pelo rubio.

Tenia el pelo liso agarrado en un rodete, llevaba una musculosa suelta a rayas azules y grises, unos jeans ajustados y por ultimo unas botas de color entre azul y negro (A/N: /photo_?item=20)

F: Como es que... yo... que paso con... es que...

Las chicas se rieron por como tartamudeaba al ver a Sam.

S: Soy Sam - dijo lentamente haciendome reaccionar.

Sacudi la cabeza.

F: Te ves... Wow.

Sam sonrio.

F: Oye, ¿T-te gustaria ir a tomar un-un licuado?... Wow - dije aun atontado con su belleza.

Las 3 volvieron a reir.

S: Claro - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Toco la campana y Sam fue a clases. La segui con la mirada hasta que doblo en el corredor.

F: Wow - volvi a suspirar.

Me volvi hacia Tifanny y Carly, ambas me miraban y sonreian.

F: ¿Que les pasa?

C: ¡A Freddie le gusta Sam! - dijo casi gritando.

Le tape la boca.

F: Dilo mas fuerte, en Europa no te escucharon - dije con sarasmo.

T: Admitelo, te gusta.

F: Bueno, si. Per nada de esto a ella ¿Ok?

C: Pero si...

F: (la corto) ¿Ok?

C&F: Ok - dijieron resignadas.

F: Bien, pero cambiando de tema... ¿Por que Sam se vistio asi?

C: ¿Que? ¿No te gusta? - dijo Carly sabiendo mi respuesta. Obviamente me gustaba.

F: ¿Juegas? Lo adoro, perooo...

T: Hay no, no digas pero.

F: Esa no es ella. No es la misma chica ruda, ignorante y terca de la cual me enamore.

C: ¿Entonces no te gusta?

F: Claro que me gusta, pero... Es muy raro verla haci. Aunque me podria acostrumbar - dije sonriendo

T: Ok, vamos a clase.

General Pov: 

Para el final del dia, no habia chico que no le hubiera icho u piropo o pedido su numero telefonico. Sam no le hizo caso a ninguno. Bueno, eso creyo...

Un chico pelirojo de ojos claros se hacerco a Sam. Era muy guapo.

- Hola, tu debes de ser Sam ¿No?

S: Esa soy yo.

- Es un gusto, mi nombre es Nathan.

S: ¿Eres nuevo? Por que jamas te habia visto.

N: Entre este trimestre. Oye, todos estan hablando de ti. Te ves muy bien.

S: Gracias - dijo con una sonrisa

N: Luego de la escuela ¿Te gustaria ir a tomar algo?

Sam recordo que ya habia quedo ir con Freddie a tomar un licuado.

S: Lo lamento, no puedo.

N: Por favor.

S: Primero que nada: Ya quede ir con alguien, y segundo: u no sabes nada de mi, simplemente quieres salir con migo por como me veo.

N: ¿Pero si no me das oportunidad como sabre como eres?

La rubia suspiro.

S: Lo lamento, es que todos me conocen de hace años y jamas se atevieron siquiera a llamarme, pero cunado me converti en "esto" todos me inviaban a salir.

N: ¿Invitaban? ¿Que? ¿Ya te ah pasado?

S: Si, tratando de impresionar a un chico (An: Recuerdan "Haciendo femenina a Sam" (IMake Sam Giler"

N: ¿Y esto es por otro?

S: Si, pero a el de verdad lo quiero.

N: Ya veo.

Nathan se quedo mirando de tras de Sam.

S: ¿A quien miras?

Sam se dio vuelta.

S: ¿Estas mirando a Tifanny?

N: Hoy hable con ella y es la chica mas amable y bonita que eh visto.

S: Entonces... Invitala a salir.

N: ¿Que, yo? No, no, no, no, no, no.

S: ¿Por que? Eres muy guapo y divertido, aceptara. No es tonta.

N: Ok.

S: Pues ve.

Nathan se dirijio a Tifanny.

N: Hola, Tiff.

T: Ah, Hola Nath - dijo Tifanny que estaba con Carly.

C: Creo que los dejo solos.

Sam's Pov:

S: Hey, Carls.

C: Hola, Sam.

S: ¿Quieres venir luego de la escuela a Licuados Locos con migo?

C: Pense que irias con Freddie.

S: Si, pero no quiero ir sola con el.

C: ¿Por que? Varias veces han ido solos.

S: Si, pero jamas vestida haci.

C: Vamos, solo ve.

S: Ok.

T: ¡No creeran lo que acaba de suceder!

S: Nathan te invito a salir.

T: ¿Como lo sabes?

S: Yo lo convenci.

T: Hay, Grecias, Gracias, Gracias - dijo abrazandome.

F: Hola - Freddie miro que Tifanny me estab estrujando, mas que abrazar - ¿Por que te abraza?

S: Por que le consegui una cita - dije cuando al fin me solto.

Toco la campana.

S: Ok, nos vemos en la noche para hacer ICarly.

C&T: Claro, bye.

F: ¿Vamos a Licuados Locos?

S: Claro.

El camino estuvo lleno de risas y payasadas. Pero en un momento la situacion se puso incomoda... Para ambos.

S: Oye, dime el nombre de la chica.

F: No tienes que saber quien es.

S: Claro que tengo - dije acercandome.

Freddie se puso rojo.

F: No puedo, Sam - dijo luego de pensarlo un rato y al fin mirandome a los ojos.

S: Freddie...

F: Simplemente no puedo

S: Esta bien, pero te arrepentiras.

F: ¿Por?

S: Por que si jamas se lo dices, te quedaras con el remordimiento de que lo pudiste haber echo... Y...

F: ¿Y?

S: Y tal vez ella sienta lo mismo que tu.

Freddie suspiro.

F: La conozco y ella no me ama.

S: ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Se lo haz preguntado?

F: Pues, no pero...

S: Pero nada, solo dicelo.

Entramos a Licuados Locos.

F: Es que yo no puedo ir y decirle, "Sam, estas ena... - Freddie se pauso cuando supo que dijo mi nombre - ¿No me digas que lo dije en voz alta?

Asenti para luego salir corriendo. Pero ¿Por que corria? El me gusta y yo le gusto. Tendria que estar feliz, pero... Es confuso.

F: ¡Sam! - senti gritar.

Me freno teniendome de la cintura.

F: Solo escuchame.

S: No - decia retorciendome en sus brazos.

F: Sam, por favor. Ya que lo sabes, dejame al menos terminar de hablar.

S: Ok.

Me dio la vuelta pero aun me sostenia de mi cintura.

S: Dime - dije dulcemente.

F: Ya que sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, creo que es tiempo de que te lo diga.

S: ¿Decirme que?

F: Yo...

**Hola, creo que varios me odiaran por dejaro haci pero necesitaba algo de suspenso. **

**Se acerca el final¡**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Besos.**

**Seddie239**


	9. Te amo

**Hola a to2, Este es el anteultimo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Me tardare un chiquito en subir el ultimo pero no demasido.**

**Ah, una cosita mas. Mi cometido para este fic era llegar entre 20 a 25 reviews (ya que es el primero) Estoy cerca ¡ Por fis, dejen un review y se los agradecere de por vida. Please.**

**Bueno, los dejo de aburrir y aqui les dejo otro cap. de mi loco fic.**

**Sam's Pov: **

S: ¿Decirme que?

F: Yo...

S: ¿Tu que, Benson?

F: QUE TE AMO, SAM.

Me quede petrificada al oirlo. Oh-mi-dios, el chico de mis sueños me habia confesado que me amaba y yo...Estaba ai... En shock y sin saber que decir, y el esperando que de mi boca surgieran palabras.

F: Sam, se que me tomas por un loco, pero es la pura verdad. Estoy realmente enamorado de ti.

S: ¿Tu... tu me amas? - dije aun media atontada.

F: Con locura.

Sonrei. Jale de su cabello y lo atraje hacia mi para darle un suave y lento beso. Se mostro sorprendido, pero despues de no mucho respondio.

S: Tambien te amo, torpe.

Sonrio y volvio a besarme.

**Carly's Pov: **

Yo y Tifanny estabamos sentadas en el sillon viendo La Vaquita. Estabamos completamente aburridas.

T: Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

C: Igual yo.

Tifanny miro a su derecha.

T: Oye, ¿Que es eso? - dijo señalando la escultura de Spencer, el Tacanejo.

C: Oh, es una escultura que esta haciendo Spencer para el primo de su amigo, Calzeto

T: ¿Tiene un amigo llamado Calzeto?

C: ¿Viste sus locos calzetines con luces?

T: Sip.

C: Bueno, son los que fabrica Calzeto.

Se volvio nuevamente hacia la escultura.

T: ¿Y que se supone que es? - dijo caminando hasta ella.

C: Un Tacanejo.

Tifanny me miro con un gesto de "No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que acabas de decir". Sonrei y camine a su lado.

C: T de toro, aca de vaca y nejo de conejo. Spencer los combino y se lo puso: Tacanejo.

T: Le urge una novia.

C: Lo se. - comenze a trenzar mi pelo - Y... ¿Que tal Nathan? ¿Cuando saldran?

T: Mañana, y no es una cita. Simplemente iremos a Licuados Locos.

C: Eso no fue lo que pensaste cuando salimos de la escuela y empezaste a gritar como una loca: "Tengo una cita, tengo una cita, wiiii".

T: Si, eso lo se, pero es por que hacia mas de dos años que no salia con ningun chico.

C: ¿Por?

Suspiro.

T: Mis padres son empresarios, y muy ricos: Por eso tienen un estricto reglamento de con quien tengo que estar y con quienes no. Todos los amigos o chicos que me gustaban mis padres los desaprobavan. Imaginate lo que le habran dicho a Sam. Pero... Con esa rubia me diverti mucho - dijo sonriendo - Me escabullia de casa para poder ir a la sulla solo con la escusa de que "Tenia que ir al mercado" - La sonrisa de Tifanny se hacia cada vez mas grande - Jugabamos a la pelota, haciamos guerras de barro, toda la diversion la tenia con ella, bueno... - su sonrisa se borro un poco - Hasta que la acuse con lo de Luke que hasta el dia de hoy no me perdono.

C: Vamos, fue un error...

T: No, no fue solo eso. - Se sento en el sofa - Ella me llamo al celular durante tres semanas... Y yo no contestaba. Ella dejaba mensajes de voz, en la contestadora, me enviaba mails, y todo para decirme que no fue ella y que queria ser mi amiga. No le di ni una chance. Dos dias luego de todo eso, Sam sabia que yo me iria en avion, pero no a donde. Cuando la vi en el aeropuerto le dije todas aquellas terribles cosas que no eran verdad. Sam comenzo a llorar y se fue directo al baño. La dañe mucho, y aun no me perdono.

Su rostro era serio. Me sente a su lado.

C: No te deprimas. Ahora lo unico importante es que eres su amiga y que eso por ahora no cambiara.

Sonrio.

T: Gracias.

C: De nada, Tiff.

En eso entraron Freddie y Sam. Venian riendo.

C: ¿Y que paso?

F: Logre mi cometido...

S: (lo corta) Soy la novia del tonto.

C&T: (nos paramos y comenzamos a saltar tomadas de las manos) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...

Sam puso cara rara al igual que el castaño.

F: Nosotros...

S: Iremos arriba.

Subieron corriendo.

**Freddie's Pov:**

S: ¿Que fue eso? - dijo entrando al estudio.

F: No lo se, pero fue raro.

Cerre la puerta. Me miro coqueta.

F: ¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Apago las luces del estudio dejando solo una fuente de luz que era la de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, fue directo a mi laptop y puso musica lenta (Escuchen Hey You de Miranda Cosgrove)

S: Ven - me tomo de la mano y me llevo al centro de la sala.

Puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y sus manos rodeando mi cuello, mientras que las mias lo hacian en su cadera. Ambos sonreiamos.

Senti que la puerta se habria. Abri los ojos y vi que eran Carly y Tifanny, Sam no se percato de ello. Ambas me sonrieron y luego se fueron.

F: ¿Sam? - susurre de pronto.

Levanto su cabeza de mi pecho.

S: ¿Que, Freditis? - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

F: Se que no es el momento indicado, pero...

S: ¿Que pasa? Me estas alterando y sabes que no me gusta.

F: Ok. Tu... Necesito que prometas algo.

S: Lo que sea, Fredifer.

Pege mi frente con la suya, ambos cerramos los ojos.

F: ¿Prometes que jamas me abandonaras? ¿Que no me cambiaras por nada?

Abri los ojos y encontre a Sam con ellos abiertos y sonriendo.

F: ¿Por que sonries?

S: A veces eres muy tonto, Fredo

F: ¿De que hablas?

Me dio un corto beso en los labios.

S: No te cambiara por nadie ni nada, Freduccinni. Eres el chico mas gracioso, divertido, tonto nerd y especial que eh conocido.

F: Gracias, Princesa Puckett.

Volvimos a la posicion anterior y bailamos hasta que la musica se termino.

**Tifanny's Pov:**

Bajamos y vi ai parada la escultura de Spencer. Carly yo nos volvimos a acercar a ella.

T: Da miedo - dije a media sonrisa.

Iba a tocarla, cuando...

Sp: ¡No la toques!

Spencer habia venido corriendo y se puso delante de la escultura. Ambas gritamos del susto.

Sp: Lo lamento, trabaje dia y noche en el Tacanejo y costo mucho hacerlo. No quiero que pase nada para que esta preciosa obra de arte se destrulla.

C: Ok, pero no tenias por que correr con un psicopata y gritar " No la toques " a todo pulmon.

Sp: Lo siento - repitio.

T: Esta bien - dijo sonriendo.

Sam y Freddie bajaron de la mano.

S: Oigan... - dirigio su mirada a la escultura y se acerco - Wow, ¿Que rayos es eso, Spence?

Sp: Un Tacanejo.

S: Y ahora yo me culpo por haber dicho "¿Que?".

C: En fin, ¿Que ibas a decir?

S: Que faltan 15 minutos para que comienze el show.

C: Cierto, ¿Vienes Tiff?

T: ¿Bromeas? Soy fan de ICarly.

Spencer miraba a Sam y Freddie agarrados de la mano un poco atontado. Ambos sonrieron cuando lo notaron.

Sp: ¿Que hicieron con los verdaderos Sam y Freddie?

Se rieron.

F: Nada, Spencer.

S: En verdad salimos.

Sp: Taradra un laaaargo rato en que me pueda acostumbrar.

C: Claro, vamos arriba a hacer el show.

Los 4 subieron al estudio.

**¿Les gusto? Por fa, diganme. Me interesa su opinion. El proximo capitulo se llamara: "La primer cita" Que no solo sera la de Sam y Freddie...**

**Besos.**

**Seddie239 XD**


	10. Guerra de Harina

**Alo, se que les dije que el prox. seria el final, pero se me ocurrio otra idea.**

**El final, SI O SI sera el que viene. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besos.**

**Seddie239.**

Sam's Pov: 

C: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En realidad lo haran!

S: Calmate, no es para tanto.

C: ¡Si lo es! ¡Mis mejores amigos tendran una cita!

S: Ok Carls, tranquilizate.

Carly estaba como loca por que iria a una cita con Freddie. En realidad, a mi me mataban los nervios, pero trataba de dicimularlo. Era de madrugada y Carly me habia despertado a las cinco de la mañana para empezar a gritarme "¡No puedo creer que saldran!" Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Estaba, practicamente, mas feliz que yo. Aun asi, habia tenido el mejor de todos los sueños. Habia soñado con aquel baile que compartimos ayer Freddie y yo. Esa cancion resonaba en mi cabeza...

_"Hey you, it's your turn to_

_See the beauty in yourself_

_Just like you tell everyone else_

_Hey you, am I getting through?_

_If you would only see yourself_

_The way you see everyone else_

_The way I always see you_

_I see you, hey you, hey you"_

C: Sam, ¿Me oyes? Sam, SAM.

Sacudi la cabeza.

S: ¿Que pasa?

C: Respondeme.

S: ¿A caso me preguntaste algo?

C: Si, era que como te arreglaras para la cita que vas a tener.

S: No pienso arreglarme.

C: ¿Por? Pensaba embelleserlas a las 2.

S: ¿A las 2?

C: Si, tu y Tifanny. Tiene su cita con Nathan hoy mismo.

S: ¡Pero no quiero ser una florecita! Otra vez - suspire resignada.

C: Ok, pero hazlo por Freddie.

S: ¿Que?

C: Creo que le gustaria verte un poco mas... femenina para su primera cita.

S: Pues cree lo que quieras, por que no pienso volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

C: Esta bien.

Salio del cuarto. Volvio a rondar por mi cabeza esa cancion...

_"If you fly like ickarous to the edge_

_I could be there talking you back_

_Don't forget, don't got there, do you?_

_And when the night is long_

_Do you wake up hearing_

_A voice inside_

_Calling out for your dreams"_

Ya basta - pense. Resignada fui al armario de Carly para hacer lo que me dijo: Ponerme mas... Augh... Fe-me-ni-na.

Agarre una pollera rosa que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, una remera manga corta color violeta berenjena con volados en el cuello y un collar de perlas. Me mire al espejo... Me veia un tanto... Wow.

Mire el reloj, eran las once y media de la mañana. Toque la puerta del departamento de Freddie. Cuando me abrio alzo una ceja y me miro de pies a cabeza unas cuantas veces.

F: ¿No fue otra idea de Carly?

S: No, esta fue mia.

Se quedo un tanto sorprendido con mi respuesta.

F: Oye, ¿Necesitabas algo?

S: Si.

F: ¿Que cosa?

S: Esto.

Me incline y lo bese. Nos tuvimos que separar por que oimos como si una ñinita hubiese gritado. Nos dimos vuelta y vimos a... Spencer.

F: ¿Que pasa?

Sp: Lo lamento, no lo recordaba...

S: ¿Tu gritastes como ñinita exploradora?

Sp: Claro que no.

Nos reimos.

F: Esta bien - Freddie miro la mano de Spencer - ¿Para que el martillo?

Sp: Oh, voy a destruir al Tacanejo.

S&F: ¿Que? ¿Por que? (AN: Amo cuando hablan juntos¡)

Sp: Cuando le iba a dar la escultura a André, el primo de Calzeto...

**Flashback**

(A: André)

Sp: Aqui esta tu escutura.

A: Gracias, amigo. La cuidare mucho.

El movil de André empezo a sonar.

A: ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que contestar.

Sp: Como no.

Se fue a la cocina y atendio. Spencer, por curioso, se acerco un poco mas a la puerta.

A: Si, el tonto ya me la entrego... Claro, se la venderemos a algun torpe por unos cuantos grandes...

**Fin Flashback**

Sp: Y luego me fui con la escultura a casa.

F: ¿Por?

Sp: Por que pense que en realidad le gustaba mi escultura y apreciaba mi arte. - Agacho la cabeza - Y en vez de eso me llamo tonto.

S: ¿Pero por que la vas a destruir?

Sp: Por que toda mi inspiracion fue basada en algo irreal

S&F: Lo lamento, Spence.

Sp: Se les esta haciendo costumbre lo de hablar juntos - dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

S&F: Algo - dijimos ambos con una sonrisa.

Sp: Bien, voy a dejar las compras.

Entro al departamento. Freddie me miro y sonrio.

S: ¿Que tanto miras, Benson?

Bajo la mirada y rio. Luego se volvio hacia mi.

F: Nada.

S: Ok, entonces me voy.

Bese su mejilla y gire la perilla para entrar al departamento de los Shay.

F: No tan deprisa, Puckett.

S: ¿Ahora que? - dije dandome vueta

F: ¿Vas a ir haci a nuestra cita? ¿Verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa mirando mi ropa.

S: ¿A ti te gustaria?

F: Mucho.

S: Entonces no, chao.

F: Chau - suspiro.

Entre en el apartamento y cerre lentamente la puerta.

S: Oigan... - levante la mirada - ¿Que paso aqui?

El piso de la casa estaba lleno de harina y jugo de manzana. Delante mio estaban Tifanny, Spencer y Carly con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y totalmente blancos, empapados por el jugo y la harina.

T: Ve a cambiarte y divierteté un poco.

S: ¿Por que?

Sp: Empeze destruyendo mi escultura pero un paquete de harina de la cocina callo sobre mi, Tifanny y Carly se rieron y yo les tire un vaso de jugo de manzana y... Comenzamos la guerra.

C: ¿Que? ¿Es anormal?

S: Eh saltado de un avion sobre Tokio, ya nada es anormal para mi.

Los 3 rieron.

C: Entonces ¿Juegas o no?

**Freddie's Pov:**

Eran las 3:00 PM. Decidi ir al apartamento de Carly. Cuando toque la perilla senti que el barullo de a dentro paraba.

C: ¿Quien es?

F: Freddie.

Se escucharon risas.

T: Pasa.

Entre con un tanto de miedo. Cuando termine de abrir la puerta un gran bote lleno de merengue me callo en la cabeza. Me lo saque y pude ver a Sam, Carly, Spencer y Tifanny riendose, llenos de harina y... ¿Jugo de manzana? Decidi no preguntar.

F: ¿Quien tuvo la idea?

Todos señalaron a Sam.

F: Sam...

S: No me culpes, el deseo me comia viva.

Sorei. Agarre un pote de harina y se lo tire por la cabeza.

F: Ya estamos a mano.

S: Las pagaras, Freddifer.

Sam se subio a "caballito" sobre mi espalda. Los demas siguieron jugando.

F: Sam, baja de mi espalda.

S: No.

Luego de un rato, se bajo de buena gana y me llevo a la cocina.

S: Ven un segundo.

Agarro un trapo y me limpio la cara. Mientras ella lo hacia la miraba con ternura.

S: Listo, perfecto otra vez - dijo sonriendo.

Pase mi mano por sus labios y los limpie. La atraje hacia mi y la bese tierna y lentamente.

**Carly's Pov:**

C: Paren... Paren... Ya basta.

Tifanny y Spencer dejaron de reir.

T: ¿Que?

C: ¿Donde estan Freddie y Sam?

Spencer sonrio y señalo atras.

T: Ahhh... Los tortolos se estan besando, que lindo.

Yo y Tifanny intercambiamos miradas.

C: ¿Crees que debamos?

T: Creeme, debemos

Nos acercamos a ellos y un vaso de manzana "inocentemente" arrojado por nosotras callo encima haciendo que se separaran.

S&F: ¿Por que fue eso?

T: Parecian sacados de pelicula de romance y eso me enferma.

S: Pasame una Pepi - Cola.

T: Claro - dijo mienras abria el refri.

C: Entonces... ¿Le contaran a el publico de ICarly que son la nueva parejita de la web?

S: Hazlo tu - le dijo a Freddie mientras agarraba la bebida que Tifanny le entregaba.

F: ¿Por que yo?

S: Por que odio decir ese tipo de cursilerias.

F: Ambos.

S: Freddie...

F: Estoy firme, lo decimos ambos.

Se acerco mas a el, se mordio el labio inferior y empezo a jugar con los botones de su camisa.

S: Por favor, por mi.

F: Ok.

Sonrio victoriosa para luego besar su mejilla y subir a mi cuarto.

T: ¿A que hora es su cita?

F: A las 6.

C: ¿Iran a Licuados Locos?

F: Eso cree ella.

T&C: ¿Que?

F: Le tengo una sorpresa que jamas olvidara.

C: ¿Cual?

F: Te enteraras luego, ¿Y tu cita?

T: A las 7 en los Licuados Locos, y como le dije a Carly: No es una cita.

F: Por favor, te escuche a kilometros gritando: "Tengo una cita, Tengo una cita, Wii"

T: No me pude contener.

C: Claro, vamos arriba a ver que hace Sam.

F: Te sigo.

T: Igual yo.


	11. La primera cita

**Hola, este es el cap. final. No tengo mucho que decir mas que:**

**Perdonen la tardanza, tengo millones de cosas pendientes y no pude estar en la compu hasta hoy, mil disculpas.**

**Ya tengo mi proximo fic casi listo. Se llama Laberinto, obviamente Seddie ¡ :)**

**Gracias a tanfer2010, JuaNMaa123, Caaro1313 y a todos los que me siguen desde el principio de la historia. **

**Ah, y si quieren ver como estaba vestida Sam en "Una Pequeña Transformacion", vallan a mi perfil y encontraran el enlace.**

**Un beso para todos.**

**Seddie239**

**Sam's Pov:**

S: Muy bien, Freduccinni.

F: ¿Que?

S: Me diras donde sera la misteriosa cita.

F: Claro, en Licuados Locos.

S: No mientas, se que me tienes una sorpresa.

F: ¿Como...?

S: Carly lo solto a la fuerza.

F: Adoro tus trucos, Puckett.

S: Lo se, Benson. Ahora dime.

F: Lo sabras dentro de una hora.

S: Freddie, no me hagas alterar.

F: Tranquila, sabes que no me gusta cuando te alteras.

S: Por eso lo digo, haci que dime.

F: Bien...

Saco una venda de su bolsillo y la poso sobre mis ojos, yo la retire.

S: ¿Que haces?

F: Solo deja que te vende los ojos.

S: No.

Se acerco a mi oido y susurro lentamente.

F: Sam, la unica manera de mostrarte donde es, es vendandote los ojos.

S: Freddie...

F: (la corta) Confia en mi.

Suspire.

S: Confio en ti.

Aparto su boca de mi oreja y me vendo los ojos.

F: ¿Ves algo?

S: Para nada.

F: Perfecto - susurro.

S: Freddie, no me siento segura.

F: Estando con migo te aseguro que no te pasara nada ¿Si? Solo... Deja que te guie.

S: Claro.

Senti que me tomaba por la cintura con fuerza y me llevaba a donde seria nuestra cita. Caminamos por varios minutos hasta que senti que una brisa chocaba contra mi cuerpo y el freno.

F: Aqui es.

Me quite la venda y vi como delente de mi estaba el lugar mas precioso que jamas habia visto. Era el parque, donde lo vi por primera vez.

F: ¿Te gusta?

Me puse frente a el y tire de su camisa hacia mi. Se sorprendio un poco.

S: Me encanta - dije para despues besarlo.

**Tifanny's Pov:**

T: Ya... Carly, Para. Estoy bien.

C: No; Vas a tener una cita, tienes que estar bien maquillada

T: Ya estoy maquillada, solo iremos a Licuados Locos

C: Tu que sabes.

T: ¡¿Eh?

C: Digo, tal vez tenga una sorpresa.

T: No creo.

C: Ok. Hey, ¿Como les ira en la cita a Sam y Freddie?

T: No lo se, ¿No ceria dentro de una hora?

C: Si, pero Sam me quito a la fuerza que el le iba a dar una sorpresa y seguramente ahora lo este interrogando.

T: Freddie le dira al instante.

C: ¿Por que tan segura?

T: Como si no supieras...

C: Encerio, no se.

T: Carly - dijo con una sonrisa - a veces irritas.

Me rei ante tal expresion.

C: Dime.

T: Sam siempre logra su objetivo, y con Freddie le sera muy facil.

C: No creo que se lo haya dicho.

T: Te apuesto 20 a que si.

C: Ok, vayamos a la plaza. Aguarda, tu cita.

T: Es dentro de 2 horas, vamos.

C: Bien.

**Freddie's Pov:**

Ibamos caminando por el parque, tomados de la mano.

S: No mientas.

F: No lo hago.

Sam me examino con la mirada y se rio.

F: No te rias.

S: ¿Como no hacerlo?

F: Te juro que fui al gimasio el verano pasado.

S: Pues no funciono.

F: No seas mala.

S: No soy mala, soy sincera.

F: Pues entonces deja tu "sinceridad" de lado. Augh, a veces alteras.

S: ¿Altero? - dijo poniendose roja - Yo no altero eres tu el que...

Plasme mis labios sobre los suyos, para luego lentamente despegarlos.

F: No era para que te enojes.

S: No me enoje.

F: Lo que digas, Puckett.

Sonrio.

S: Asi que nuestra cita...

F: No sera aqui.

S: ¿No es en el parque?

F: Si, es en el parque. Pero no aqui.

S: ¿De que hablas? Me confundes.

F: Ya entenderas. Solo sigue caminando.

S: Ok.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a un tipo de enredadera que tapaba el paso.

S: ¿Por que nos detenemos?

Freddie corrio la enredadera y de tras de ella habia un tunel.

F: Pasa.

Lo mire desconfiada y pase.

S: ¡Oh-dios-mio! - dije rapidamente mientras Freddie aparecia de tras de mi.

Delante mio habia un gran rio de agua cristalina y una blasa (dentro de el agua) que estaba sujeta a tierra.

S: ¿Como es posible que pases por el tunel de una plaza y alla esto?

F: No tengo la menor idea.

S: ¡¿Eh?

F: Mientras iba caminando tropeze y cai por donde estaba la enredadera. Mi brazo callo cerca de ella y la atravese, cuando entre a este lugar supe que era el indicado.

Sonrei y baje un poco la cabeza. Freddie se acerco y puso mi pelo de tras de mi oreja. Simplemente sonrei para despues volver a tomarlo de la mano.

**Tifanny's Pov:**

C: Bien, estamos en la plaza y no veo por ningun lugar a una rubia y un castaño juntitos, haci que pagame.

Ella estaba sonriente. Saque de mala gana de mi bolsillo unos 20 dolares y se los entrague en la mano.

T: Estaba segura que estarian aqui.

C: Pues no es asi.

T: Ok, demosle una vuelta al parque.

C: Claro.

Caminamos hasta toparnos con una enredadera que nos cerraba el paso.

C: ¿Que es esto?

T: No lo se.

Trate de tocar la enredadera pero mi mano la atraveso, no habia pared alguna.

T: Ven.

Nos adentramos en lo que parecia un tunel. Cuando salimos, nos encontramos lo que esperaba.

T: Alli estan - dije señalando a Sam y Freddie - Devuelveme el dinero.

C: Aqui tienes - dijo dandome el dinero, ahora con cara ceñuda y yo sonriendo.

T: Bien, vamos a tu casa para poder cambiarme para mi cita.

C: Ja, lo aceptastes.

T: ¿De que hablas?

C: De que tienes una cita.

T: Bueno, si es una cita, ¿Contenta?

C: Mucho. Ahora, vamos a mi apartamento.

T: Vamos.

**Sam's Pov:**

El estaba dentro del pequeño bote tendiendome la mano para que entrara. La tome con confiaza y entre a la canoa. Agarro los remos y solto el bote para ponerlo a flote.

S: Aun no se como es posible.

F: Te dije, simplemente lo encontre.

S: Pero no te da curiosidad de como aparecio, digo, ayer vine y pase por el lugar dode estaba la enredadera y no habia nada.

F: Si, me da curiosidad, pero prefiero no pensar en eso.

S: ¿Por que?

F: Por que estoy en una canoa con la chica mas hermosa del mundo y no quiero arruinar el momento.

Enrojeci ante tal comenario, con lo que Freddie se echo a reir.

S: Para de reir.

De un momento a otro lo tome de los hombros y lo tire al agua. Segundos luego pude ver su cabeza salir del agua.

F: ¿Por?

S: Por reirte y hacerme enrojecer.

Sonrio y me tomo la mano tirandome al agua y callendo a su lado. Cuando mi cabeza logro salir note que el se reia.

S: Para de reirte, Benson.

F: Oye, ¿Que hay de malo?

S: Que te ries de mi.

F: Tranqilizate. Ademas, fue divertido.

Lo fulmine con la mirada hasta que no aguante mas y me empeze a reir.

S: Si, fue divertido.

Freddie saco de la canoa dos visores y me entrego uno de ellos.

F: Ten.

S: ¿Para?

F: Para ver bajo el agua.

Sonrei y me lo coloque para luego sumergirme en el agua.

**Tifanny's Pov:**

Me estaba arreglando para mi cita cuando escuche la puerta.

T: Hay, no. ¡Es el!

Fui corriendo hacia la cocina y salte para esconderme de tras del mueble. **(Como hizo Carly en Yo Peleo Con Shelby Marx)**

Carly rodo los ojos y fue hasta la puerta.

C: Hola, Nathan.

N: Hey, ¿Esta Tifanny?

C: Oh.. Aun no llega. Si quieres pasa.

N: Claro.

Nathan entro al apartamento y recorrio con la mirada todos los objetos de la sala.

N: Linda casa - dijo sonriendo.

C: Gracias. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

N: Claro.

Iba a ir a la cocina pero Carly lo freno.

C: No, no. Yo voy por la bebida y tu quedate aqui.

N: Ok.

Carly fue a la cocina y agarro una Pepi-Cola, para antes de irse hacerme un gesto de "Lo llevo al estudio de ICarly, tu sal de ahi". Asenti con la cabeza y segui escuchando.

C: Aqui tienes. Oye, ¿Tu ves ICarly, no?

N: Por supuesto, es el mejor webshow de todos.

C: En lo que tarda en llegar Tifanny, ¿Te gustaria ver el set?

N: Por supuesto.

Ambos subieron a el estudio. Cuando los vi desaparecer por las escaleras, me dirgi al centro de la habitacion. Me termine de peinar cuando escuche una voz de tras.

- Hola, Tifanny.

Me voltie.

T: Spencer, baja la voz.

Escuche la voz de Nathan desde arriba.

N: Creo que ya llego Tifanny.

Sus pasos me alarmaron.

T: Spencer, solo haz como si no me hubieras visto.

Sp: ¿Que?

Me volvi a esconder de tras de la cocina. Nathan miro la sala y luego se volvio a Spencer.

N: Spencer, ¿No viste a Tifanny?

Sp: ¿Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre?

N: Soy Nathan, y te conozco por ICarly.

Sp: ¿Eres amigo de Carly?

C: Si es - se apronto a decir Carly bajando de las escaleras.

N: Como sea, ¿Viste a Tiff?

Spencer tardo un poco para luego negar con la cabeza.

Sp: No.

N: Ire a su casa.

C: No, quedate. Seguro llegara pronto.

N: Algo me hace decir que no quiere salir con migo.

C: Clao que quiere, solo se debe de haber retrasado.

Con todo el valor del mundo, suspire y me levante. Cuando Nathan me vio se quedo pegado.

N: ¿Como es que...?

T: Cuando entre al apartamento no habia nadie y entre en la cocina, se me callo un arete y decidi buscarlo, escuche a Spencer, pero el no me vio ya que estaba agachada y...Bueno, aqui llegamos.

Pense que me miraria raro, pero en vez de eso sonrio.

N: Bien, ¿Vamos a Licuados Locos?

T: Claro.

Ibamos saliendo, cuando aparecieron Sam y Freddie mojados de pies a cabeza.

T: ¿Que les paso?

Ambos rieron.

S: No mucho. Mas que me empujaron de la canoa. - dijo fulminando con la mirada a Freddie.

F: Tu lo hiciste primero.

N: Aguarden, ¿Que canoa?

S&F: Larga historia - dijeron entrando al departamento.

Ambos nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

N: Vamos.

**Freddie's Pov:**

F: Entonces... ¿Que quieres hacer?

S: ¿De que hablas?

F: De que nuestra cita aun no termina, dime que quieres hacer y lo haremos - dije mientras le pasaba una toalla.

S: Son las ocho asi que...

S&F: Pelicula y palomitas - dijimos ambos sonriendo.

S: Como me conoces, Benson.

Fui por unas palomitas y un DVD. Aunque me ofreci a llevarla al cine, ella prefirio quedarse aqui. Cuando volvi a la sala, la encontre acostada en el sillon y media dormida.

F: Hey, Princesa Puckett. - dije sacudiendo su brazo.

S: Pollo frito, ¿Que? - dijo volviendose hacia mi.

F: ¿Pollo frito?

S: No eh comido en media hora, tengo hambre.

F: Tranquila, tengo comida. - dije sentandome a su lado y dandole las palomitas.

S: Asi esta mejor.

Sonrei.

**Tifanny's Pov:**

N: (...) Y antes de que dijiera nada me fui corriendo.

T: Oye, no puedo creer que tengas mido a los payasos. Eso es bobo.- dije riendo.

N: ¡HEY!

Volvi a reir.

T: No me malentiendas.

N: Todos le temen a algo.

T: Menos yo.

Nathan me miro con cara pensativa.

N: ¿Arañas?

T: No.

N: ¿Avispas?

T: Menos.

N: ¿Abejas? ¿Culebras? ¿Cerdos?

T: No, no y... ¿Quien le teme a los cerdos?

N: Mi hermano.

Rei.

T: Tu familia es muy especial.

N: Ni que lo digas.

T-Bo se acerco a nosotros con unos pretsels clavados en un palo.

T-Bo: ¿Quieren uno?

N: No, gracias.

T-Bo: Todo esto por 5 dolares.

T: ¡Adios!

T-Bo se fue con mala cara.

N: Entonces... Habla.

T: ¿De que?

N: Te conte todo de mi, ahora tu hablame de ti.

T: Bien... Mi nombre es Tifanny Harrinton, vivo en Forks...

N: ¿Forks?

T: Si, vine aqui por negocios de mis padres, pero dentro de un par de meses me ire casa.

N: ¿Te iras?

T: Si, pero volvere, tranquilo.

Sonrio.

N: Sigue.

T: Bien, odio las virutas de lapiz, las tareas, los gatos, el color blanco y el sonido del agua, simplemente me pone nerviosa.

N: ¿Y que te gusta?

T: El olor a libro nuevo, las tardes soleadas, los perros, las peliculas de amor y los jazmines.

Hice una pausa.

T: ¿Y a ti?

N: Todo lo que a ti no.

T: ¿En serio?

N: Amo las virutas de lapiz, las tareas, los gatos, el color blanco y el sonido del agua... Pero... ¿Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta?

T: ¿Que?

N: Tu.

Para ese punto yo ya estaba roja, pero lo estuve aun mas cuando el se inclino y me beso.

**General Pov:**

S: Para - decia ella riendo.

F: No.

La pelicula estaba a la mitad (la cual Freddie y Sam ya no le prestaban atencion, por cierto), el bote de palomitas vacio y Freddie le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Sam.

S: Basta, Benson.

Freddie no paraba y Sam reia a lo loco. El la tenia rodeada por la cintura desde atras. Cuando al fin paro, Freddie hundio s nariz en su cuello. Olia a canela, se sentia sensacional.

S: Entonces... - dijo ella dandose vuelta y haciendo que Freddie sacara la nariz de su cuello. Aun asi el la sostenia de la cintura.

F: ¿Entonces?

Sam suspiro.

S: Yo... Tengo que... irme.

F: ¿Ya?

S: Son las once de la noche, Freddie. Pero... Gracias por una genial primera cita.

F: Te amo, Puckett.

S: Y yo a ti Benson. - dijo cerrando el espacio que quedaba enre sus bocas.

**Hola! Este fic llego a su fin, pero como dije antes, tengo ya casi listo mi prox. historia.**

**Besos y cuidense.**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Seddie239**


End file.
